


Fantasies

by BrittWritesPokemon



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Actual Smut Will Be In Second Part, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attraction, Cunnilingus, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, Loss of Virginity, Lucas Sucks With Feelings, Marguerite Is A Wingman, Massage, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pining, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Swearing, Uninfected AU, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, unspoken attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittWritesPokemon/pseuds/BrittWritesPokemon
Summary: It's always been difficult for Lucas to properly express his feelings, which is why he's kept his love for Zoe's best friend bottled up for so long, even if those feelings are starting to get overwhelming.*Short two-part story based in an uninfected AU
Relationships: Lucas Baker/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... this is an uninfected AU where Eveline never existed/came into contact with the Bakers.
> 
> This came from an idea of how would Lucas deal with having a crush on someone, and this is what came of it :')
> 
> There's gonna be a second part, which I'm working on! ♡

The early morning's sun harshly beamed through the small window of Lucas' bedroom, directly hitting him in the face as it was located right atop his bed. It was hot as the very bottom of the pits of hell, especially since his room lacked AC. He'd rely on his fan to keep him cool during Louisiana's hot summers. He'd have to work on fixing that AC issue at some point, Lucas thought.

The smell of his mom's excellent cooking filled the whole house's air with a heavenly aroma. Lucas knew that his family was waiting for him to come down for breakfast; his parents always had firmly insisted on sharing every meal as a family.

He'd been awake for a little while now, and he'd usually be downstairs by now, but this particular morning, it wasn't the case. He was still bedridden, growling as he violently tossed and turned. The vigour of his actions had his old, worn-out bed loudly creaking under his weight. It sounded as though it could break at any given moment.

Lucas had one of those dreams again, the kind that would frustrate him beyond words. He'd woken up a sweaty mess, skin flushed, and his heart was frantically slamming against his chest. No, he wasn't having a heat stroke, even though he would almost rather be feeling that at the moment. 

Laboured breaths escaped him as an intense morning erection pushed against the fabric of his sweatpants.

For nearly an hour, Lucas has been trying to will his arousal down, laying back and attempting to clear his mind from the dirty imagery his dream had provided him. Nothing seemed to be going in his favour.

All he could do was throw his head back, a frustrated groan falling from his lips as he felt himself throb. He ran his hand along his dick, pushing it down in a feeble attempt to get it to soften up. He subconsciously thrust his hips upwards, pressing himself harder into his hand.

"Fuckin' 'ell," he groaned in a raspy tone.

He reached for his phone, which rested on the windowsill, to check the time. Lucas sighed in annoyance; he had a few minutes left before his father would come and attempt to pull him out of bed. God knows that man would be able to bust down Lucas' locked bedroom door to do so.

That morning wood wasn't going anywhere until Lucas would take matters into his own hands. Again. The number of erotic dreams he's been having lately was getting ridiculous.

Muttering curses under his breath, Lucas pulled his sweatpants down just enough for his cock to spring free. He heaved a sigh of relief at the lack of constriction. A hefty amount of pre-cum leaked from his tip with every little twitch, he wouldn't last very long in this state. 

He licked his dry lips as he wrapped a hand around his shaft, pumping slowly to get into the momentum. His pre-cum leaked onto his hand, making his length nice and slick with each movement.

To hell with porno, Lucas didn't need that shit when he had all these fantasies running through his mind. Flashes of his previous dream had him jerking his cock faster, wet noises sounding throughout his bedroom.

He glanced at his large, swollen cock, biting his lip as he couldn't help but wonder if you'd like it. Love it, even. God, he'd love to see that cute look of wonder and arousal in your eyes as you'd undo his belt and take his cock into your delicate hands.

Yes, you were the reason Lucas was going insane. It started as mild interest, something Lucas thought he'd get over quickly. But that mild interest never went away, growing every single time you came for a visit. He had such a shamefully strong crush on his sister's best friend.

Lucas had never been one to properly express emotions; it had been a constant struggle ever since his childhood, which might have explained why he kept his feelings for you bottled up and tucked away in the deepest pits of his mind in hopes that they'd eventually go away.

They never did, and all of those pent up feelings brought down so much frustration, especially with all of the fantasies his brain fired at him day in and day out. 

The scenarios that came to him weren't always sexual, but that night, it was a hot one.

Lucas had to bite down on his tongue to prevent any shameful moans from escaping him as he closed his eyes and recalled the events of his dream.

_Lucas had you bent over his computer desk, perfect ass and pretty, wet cunt exposed to him as you panted in desperate need for relief. You had bright red marks on your rear from Lucas' belt, but you took those smacks like such a good girl._

_Though Lucas was so hard it was painful; he didn't give you what you wanted right away. He was taking in those desperate pleas falling from your lips, ones where you were begging for his cock. Your legs were trembling, and your pussy dripped along your thighs. It was all because of him that you were in such a state._

Lucas exhaled sharply as he fucked his hand faster. Thinking of you moaning his name in that cute, soft voice of yours was driving him to the edge of ecstasy. Fuck, he could only imagine what you would sound like all hot and bothered.

_He savagely fucked you from behind, teeth clenched with guttural groans escaping him as your walls milked his cock. His desk creaked under the force of his thrusts. You were taking him so well. His pride and lust were at their peak as you yelled out how much you loved his dick, how big it was and how much it filled your tight cunt._

"Fuuck…" he groaned as he felt that his orgasm was nearing.

What he wouldn't give to be able to growl in your ear that you were his and his only, and to watch you glow in the aftermath of your orgasm all covered in his cum. And then, he'd softly, almost hesitantly, kiss those plump lips of yours.

With eyes tightly shut, Lucas slapped his free hand over his mouth to suppress the mumbles of your name that escaped him as warm cum dripped onto his hand. Even if he was on the second story, and nobody would be able to hear him, he tried to remain as silent as possible.

He swallowed thickly, Adam's apple bobbing as he removed his hand from his lips. His breathing was still relatively laboured, but Lucas' tension was already starting to go away after his morning jerk off.

He reached down, pulling a towel from underneath his bed to clean himself. He mentally chucked, that towel was covered in dry cum from previous masturbation sessions. He had yet to bother cleaning that thing. Though he knew that he should, he was too lazy to do it himself. 

Another chuckle escaped him, this time, it sounded bitter. God, he really was an uncharming, gross fucker, huh?

He didn't bother putting on a shirt, Lucas just put on his signature LCS vest that he had carelessly tossed to the floor the night before. He did, however, slip on some clean boxers and jeans as he didn't feel like sitting in dried pre-cum all day.

He smelled like shit, like sweat and sex. Lucas rummaged through his stuff, pulling out a can of cheap cologne which he sprayed on himself to block out his scent, figuring he'd take a shower later in the day. Maybe you'd want to hop in with him.

Lucas narrowed his eyes at the floor at that last thought, hating just how bad he had it for you. 

Best tuck away those thoughts at the back of his head, like he always did, especially since he needed to go to the kitchen before his father got angry at his lateness. Grabbing his phone, he headed out of his bedroom.

He could hear an array of voices just chatting about anything and everything as he made his way to the kitchen. His family was noisy in the morning. Lucas put his hoodie over his head before shoving his hands in his pockets, and his signature grouchy look was plastered on his features.

In the dining room, his sister and father were seated at the table, talking about random news which Lucas cared very little about. And in the kitchen, you were there, helping his mother out with breakfast.

It was definitely challenging to keep his thoughts at bay when the person plaguing his mind was right there, staying at his home for the week.

It wasn't uncommon for you to come to their place for long visits, being Zoe's best friend and all. She met you three years ago at college, though you weren't actually in college at the time. You were studying at the adult education center that was located right behind Zoe's college.

You had explained that you had never been able to finish your high school classes. Your father had fallen terribly ill, forcing you to drop everything to take care of him and your two younger siblings.

Now that your father was better after a long fight for his health and life, you had completed your high school diploma and enrolled in a nursing program at the same college as Zoe. It happened to be your three-month-long summer break, and you were more than happy to spend a lot of it with the Baker family.

Of course, you called your father every day, sometimes twice, just to make sure that everything was alright back at your house.

You were so gentle, so caring and motherly. Even though it was the complete opposite of how one would describe Lucas, he loved it. God knows he needed some tenderness in his life, something that he's never had outside of his family life.

"Yer up late," Jack said with a brow raised.

"Whatever. Ah didn't feel like comin' down right away," Lucas grumbled as he sat down in his usual spot, not seeing the warning look his father sent him.

He sent a glare his sister's way as he heard her mumble under her breath 'grumpy asshole'. This morning was off to a great start 

"G'morning, Lucas!" You said in a chipper tone, peeking behind your shoulder to look at the man in question.

"Mornin'," he replied with a lazy wave.

"Want some coffee?" You asked.

"Yeah, sure," he shrugged.

As you turned back to the kitchen to start up his coffee, he saw from his peripheral vision, his mother sending him a knowing smile, which he did his best to ignore.

Lucas had never said anything to anyone about his crush on you. Hell, he did his best to hide it from the world, himself, even. However, he had a gut feeling that his mother, for some ungodly reason, knew of his sentiments towards you.

Granted, she's never asked him about you, but it was the looks she gave him that said so. Whenever your name came up in dinner conversations, Lucas would subconsciously perk up or gain a sudden, subtle interest in the discussion over his cellphone. His mom would give those little, knowing smiles until he got flustered enough and went back to his phone, pretending that nothing was amiss.

"Here you go," you said, placing a mug of coffee in front of Lucas, affectionately patting his shoulder.

Lucas nodded in thanks, shooting a barely noticeable glance at your hand. God, you were so touchy, so physically affectionate. Lucas wasn't sure if it was a blessing or a curse.

"Lucas," Jack said in a warning tone.

Lucas rolled his eyes at his old man. Jack never liked it when his children didn't voice out a 'thank you' when given something. A simple head gesture just wasn't enough.

You laughed softly. "It's okay, Jack. He means well," you said.

Lucas liked that about you, how you were one of the only people who talked to him like he was a normal person. You never gave him shit or tried to change him. You just let him be himself, not letting his often less-than-friendly behaviour bother you. You were so good to him, and Lucas almost wished that you weren't. He'd have an excuse not to be so overly obsessed with everything about you if it were the case.

"Alright, everyone, breakfast's ready!" Marguerite stated. 

You helped her give out everyone's plates, starting with Lucas, and while you were next to him, he had time to admire those alluring legs of yours, which were all exposed for him to gawk at. 

It was ridiculously warm today. Even Lucas was starting to regret dressing so heavily, though he was never fond of wearing anything light, so he'd have to suck it up. You, on the other hand, were dressed in short jean shorts and a loose cropped T-shirt. Your cute belly was exposed every time you raised your arms in the slightest.

He subconsciously bit his lip as he watched you head back to the kitchen. Shit, you were so goddamn seductive without even trying or realizing it. How could he keep his thoughts at bay when you were the way you were?

When everyone was served, you sat down next to Zoe, joining in the conversation as everyone dug into the bacon and eggs. 

You cooked well, just like his mom, Lucas thought. You had gotten a lot of life skills from taking care of your family for so long. He remembered one time where Zoe had shot you a playful jab at how much of mother and wife material you were. It ended with everyone playfully agreeing and cooing at your motherly nature while you visibly became shy.

That particular dinner conversation had Lucas freeze in his chair, every single muscle in his body tensing up as one random yet powerful thought swirled around his mind.

_'Yeah… she's wife material alright. My wife.'_

He'd never told you his feelings, never even attempted to make his feelings known, yet there he was, thinking about how he'd want you to be his wife. That was probably the night he realized that he was in too deep, and there was no turning back.

"So, (Y/N)," Zoe started, jabbing your side with her elbow, "You still takin' me fer a ride today?" She asked.

Jack tilted his head curiously. "What'cha ladies got planned today?"

You chuckled. "Oh, Zoe here's been begging me to take her for a spin on my motorcycle."

"Can ah drive?" Your friend asked.

"Absolutely not!" Both you and her mother said at the exact same moment.

"Aw, hell, ah know how to drive!" Zoe said.

"Yeah. A car," you said.

She shrugged. "Same shit."

At that, Lucas piped up, not being able to resist making a comment. "No, it ain't. Ya stupid or somethin'?"

She glared at her brother, daring him to say something else, but Jack wasn't about to let them start going at each other's throats.

"Y'all better not start this mornin' off like this, am ah clear?" He scolded.

Lucas shook his head, letting out a small 'tch' as he went back to his food and cellphone.

"Lucas is right, though. So, since I'd like for the both of us to stay alive, you leave the driving to me," you said.

"Fine, fine," she said, though her look soon turned mischievous, "We gon' jump some ramps?"

"Uh, Zo, this isn't Grand Theft Auto, you know?" 

"We can make it like Grand Theft Auto."

Lucas took a peek at you, his eyes nearly hidden by his hood, and he had to force down a chuckle at the cute 'wtf' expression you had at his sister's antics.

It had crossed Lucas' mind on several occasions to ask you to ride your motorcycle with you. He's never been on one, so it definitely interested him to a degree. But he couldn't do it. The thought of having to hold onto your waist, he didn't know if he'd be able to control himself. He didn't want to have to apologize for not being able to contain all of his desires; it would make everything so unbelievably awkward.

It reminded him of a dream he had a few nights ago. It wasn't particularly sexual, but fuck, it was intimate as hell. 

_Lucas had just gotten into one hell of a fight with his father. In a flurry of negative emotions, he'd texted you that he needed to blow off some steam, that he needed your company to keep his sanity in check. And that's how he came to pick you up with his truck, driving the two of you to his favourite area._

_The drive was silent as he drove with one hand. The other was settled on your own, enjoying the feeling of your fingers tracing abstract but soothing patterns._

_He drove the two of you to a secluded cliff, a place where he went when he was pissed off at the world. It was the only place he could be himself without the weight of the world's judgement on his shoulders._

_He'd just ramble on and on, sometimes incoherently, about things that angered him. You listened, and you didn't interrupt him for one second. You let him unload everything that needed out of his system, something Lucas greatly appreciated. You squeezed and rubbed his thigh while he rambled._

_And, he didn't quite know how or why, but Lucas had ended up with you in his lap, holding you tightly against his body as your lips moved against one another in a passionate makeout session. He could practically feel tension evaporating from his soul as his hands roamed every little inch of your body._

_With his favourite music on the radio and his favourite woman on top of him, he felt like, for the first time, things were going his way. He had you all to himself, away from prying eyes and ears._

_He'd eventually lowered his seat, taking the two of you down so that you laid on him. You had your head resting on his chest, listening to the sound of his rapid heartbeat as he took in your scent and warmth._

He'd kill to have your lips on his, and your body draped all over him. Moments like these, where his fantasies surfaced, had him feeling beyond bitter, cursing himself for being the way he was. Why couldn't he be a smooth fucker and sweep you right off your feet?

He just had to be Dulvey's bad seed, the very definition of infamous. The guy everyone thought was weird, gross and rude. 

He nearly growled as he abruptly stood up from the table, not bothering to pick up his dishes or excuse himself. He turned to leave; he couldn't stand another second of being in the same room as you with your voice and laughter filling his ears with those thoughts assaulting him. He didn't trust himself in that state.

"And where d'ya think yer goin', son?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Ah'm goin' back to mah room. Don't fuckin' bother me," Lucas snarled as he stormed away.

Jack was already chasing after him, not at all pleased with his son's behaviour. He'd have a talk with him in hopes of clearing things up. 

"Sheesh. What crawled up his ass?" Zoe muttered.

"He… seems to have a lot on his mind. He's been acting off ever since I got here," you muttered sadly.

"You don't think that my presence bothers him that much, do you?" You asked in a worried tone.

Zoe rubbed your shoulder soothingly. She didn't like it when you blamed yourself for things you had nothing to do with in the first place. You were such a worrywart at times.

Marguerite put her utensils down. "Nonsense, dear. Lucas likes ya," she said with a soft smile.

"I care about him, you know? I'd be hurt if he didn't," you said.

At that, Marguerite laughed softly, shaking her head. "No-no. Ya don't seem to understand quite what ah'm sayin'. Lucas _really_ likes ya."

She watched in amusement as the two young ladies in front of her processed the information. Both you and Zoe's expressions turned into one of surprise once realization hit you. Then, Zoe looked somewhat weirded out, while you remained in a state of shock.

Marguerite had always known that her son had a crush on her daughter's best friend. To her, it was clear as day. Lucas was a very particular young man. When something was off about him, it tended to show. They were subtle things, yes, but Marguerite was able to pick up on them without much of a hassle.

It was how easily flustered he would get whenever someone would bring up your name to him, how he was interested in how you've been doing when he's never cared about other people before. The little half-second glances he'd send you had 'puppy love' written all over them, and he tended to space out much more in your presence. He'd usually try to cover up by pretending to be staring at his phone.

Marguerite had stayed silent long enough. She's watched her son pin after this lovely young lady for far too long, not doing anything about it. The two of you would be adorable together, she thought. And maybe, just maybe having a girlfriend would be great for Lucas. But, if Lucas wasn't going to be the one to step out of his comfort zone, you'd have to be the one to talk to him. 

"Hell, that's just… weird," Zoe said, doing her best not to say that it was gross.

"Oh, you hush up now, Zoe. Don'tcha think they'd be cute together?" Marguerite said.

"Ah mean… ah guess. It's just weird to think of mah best friend and brother smoochin' it up," she said.

You felt your cheeks burn at Zoe's choice of words, especially since you hadn't quite gotten over your initial shock of Marguerite's sudden declaration.

"I, uh, woo..." you stammered nervously, "Are you sure about that, Marguerite?"

"Trust me, dear. A mother always knows. Lucas is infatuated with ya," she said.

"How d'ya feel 'bout that?" Zoe asked curiously.

How did you feel about that? 

You smiled, you couldn't help it. You weren't kidding yourself. You liked Lucas Baker.

Sure, Lucas wasn't considered to be a decent man by many, but having the Bakers as your second family, you quickly saw that there was more to Lucas than what people gossiped about. 

He was quirky, that was for sure, but that wasn't a bad thing. You thought that the way he made himself to be more reserved added to his mysterious charm, it made you want to keep getting to know him on a deeper level. His passion and skills in engineering were impressive and endearing to see, he was such a smart man, and the way he lit up when talking about his projects was a sight to behold. 

Sure, he had his behavioural problems, but you saw that there was more to him than anger. You saw just how much of a playful tease he could be, and it was his way of showcasing more positive vibes. 

You just liked him for him.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said that I've never thought of Lucas in that way before," you said softly.

Zoe nodded, although a little hesitantly. "Right. Listen, ah ain't gon' pretend that it doesn't weird me out to think of mah friend an' brother gettin' all touchy an' shit, but if anythin' happens between y'all, ah'll support it."

"Thank you, Zoe. I… I never brought it up because I didn't want to make things awkward," you chuckled.

"When ya said ya liked southern guys, ah didn't think ya meant my damn brother," she teased.

"Well… he's cute!" You winked.

Zoe pulled a face at that, scrunching her nose. "Ew. No, he ain't."

You gave her a playful warning look, to which she responded by rolling her eyes and giving you a little push.

"Alright, alright. Don't look at me like that. But seriously, if he hurts ya, ah'll hang 'im by his balls," she said.

"I'll take your word for it," you said.

You looked at Marguerite. She had such a warm smile, seemingly very happy at how things were turning out. And truth be told, you were happy too. Had she not let it slip that Lucas had a thing for you, you most likely wouldn't have acted on your feelings by fear of making things awkward between you and the Bakers.

Now, it was a matter of finding the appropriate time and way to talk to Lucas.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Lucas to lose his V-card!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written full-on smut in a while, so hopefully this is decent. I'll get back into it!
> 
> This came out longer than I'd anticipated, but I had fun writing it so...
> 
> Also, I'll be alternating between Post-Infection pieces and Uninfected AU pieces. Next Lucas fic will be on the darker side... maybe. I'm working on, like, three different Lucas fics ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

Lucas didn't come out of his room after breakfast. He settled on locking himself in his room to keep himself busy on his computer. He had also managed to get a hold of himself just enough to keep designing a new escape room game that he'd like to actually build someday. He was starting to plan out all the electrical circuits he'd need to hook up.

Of course, he'd gotten an earful from his old man due to his inappropriate behaviour at breakfast, about how Lucas had been raised better than that. Jack wasn't all too appreciative of how coldly Lucas has been conducting himself these past few days. 

He had blocked out most of his father's words, though he'd been put in a sour mood for the rest of the day. Even more so than when he had first woken up.

It was three in the morning, and everyone was asleep except for Lucas. He always had the habit of staying up at ridiculous hours at night, not getting much sleep in the process. He was always so tired and sluggish, and he had nothing but his bad decisions and poor sleep schedule to blame for it.

Whatever, Lucas thought. He'd do anything to distract himself from life's frustrations. Mainly, he'd do anything to distract himself from thinking of you. 

He hoisted his feet onto his computer desk, careful not to kick his keyboard, and leaned back in his old, creaky chair. He sighed as he stretched before lazily lying there, resting his hands on his abdomen as he tried his best to keep his mind blank, but everything seemed to be a context to remind him of how badly he wanted you all to himself.

Even trivial things such as sitting in his computer chair provoked fantasies. There was no running from them, and Lucas didn't know just how much longer he could keep up with them. 

Sometimes, his 'chair fantasies' were innocent enough. They were ones where he'd have you sitting in his lap, your back pressed against his chest while he showed you some of his projects which he was most proud of on his computer files. He secretly hoped that you'd be impressed with his work and ideas.

Others weren't so innocent, far from it.

_Lucas' calloused hands firmly gripped your hips as you straddled his lap, exchanging hot and sloppy kisses. You occasionally nibbled on his lower lip, and you brushed your tongue against his, eliciting low groans of arousal from him. You ground on his hardened length until he just couldn't take it anymore._

_Lucas had pulled your tank top just enough so your bare breasts were exposed to him, while you had unzipped his vest to reveal his lean chest. You had pulled down your shorts and underwear, and you had undone his belt and fly just enough to pull his dick out of his jeans. It was a lazy type of sex, where both of you hadn't bothered to get fully undressed. You were just too horny for one another to bother._

_Lucas was sure that if someone walked by his bedroom door, they'd immediately know what was happening. It was all too obvious with the sounds of his chair loudly creaking and the moans of his name that escaped you as you rode his cock. Lucas' gaze flicked between your pretty, pleasure-filled face and your perfect breasts, which were bouncing in his face. He couldn't resist swirling his tongue on your nipples every so often._

Lucas was jolted out of his little dream as he felt his phone in his vest pocket vibrate, followed by a little ring to signal him that he had a text message.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he fished his phone from his pockets, wondering who was texting _him,_ of all people. It's not like he had many contacts. Imagine his surprise when he saw your name on his phone's screen.

Lucas put his feet back down, shifting into a sitting position before leaning forwards as he opened up your message, eyebrows still furrowed in both confusion and surprise. 

The two of you would text each other now and then. You'd check in on him, asking how he was doing and what he was up to, which were little things that Lucas appreciated more than he cared to admit.

Lucas sometimes texted you to vent about whatever had pissed him off, and sometimes, texting escalated to phone calls as he knew that you'd listen without judging or belittling him. 

But it still surprised him nonetheless that you texted him in the middle of the night while you were in the same house.

 _'Hey… you still up?'_ You texted.

 _'Yeah?'_ He responded, and your reply was almost immediate.

 _'Oh, good. Thought you might be. Can I come into your room?'_ You asked.

To say Lucas was taken aback at your message was an understatement. 

_'Why?'_ He texted back.

_'Well… just to kinda hang out in general for a bit. We haven't talked much ever since I got here. Feels like you're avoiding me like the plague. :('_

Lucas bit his lip, feeling a hint of guilt creep on him. He didn't mean to make you feel like that. He's just been such a mess in your presence lately, and he didn't know how to deal with all of these feelings. They felt so foreign to him.

Still, he waited before responding to you as the three little dots on his screen showed him that you were writing.

 _'Also, I kinda need to talk to you about something. And before you tell me to talk to Zoe, I can't. It's gotta be you,'_ you texted.

Lucas looked around his room. He didn't have much to do. He did have his VHS player and a few horror movies lying around. He often had one running to serve as background noise while he messed on his computer. He supposed that the two of you could settle in his bed and watch some movies. 

Shit. The thought of you being in his bed, even in a non-sexual context, made him swallow thickly.

 _'Door's unlocked,'_ he texted, signalling you that you could come into his bedroom.

He got up and unlocked his bedroom door as soon as he sent his message. The guest room which you were staying in wasn't very far from his.

He sat back down in his chair, a loud squeak sounding from it. Lucas was already sweating up a storm, and he swore that his heart was going to burst out of his chest at any moment. He's never had you, or any woman, in his room. The two of you would be _alone_ in his _bedroom_.

He crossed his legs and focused his attention on his computer, trying to make it seem like he wasn't waiting up for you.

And soon enough, he heard his door softly creak open. He glanced to the side and saw you entering his bedroom; your posture seemed to be on the nervous side.

Still, you smiled at him and muttered a soft 'hey' with a small wave. Lucas could only find it in himself to reply with a nod that felt much too stiff. Fuck—he really needed to get his shit in gear.

You locked Lucas' door, not wanting someone bursting in, even though you knew that it was an improbable scenario seeing as Lucas' parents were asleep, and Zoe was in her trailer, probably sleeping as well.

Being alone with Lucas, you felt much more aware of your surroundings, and you could feel his eyes boring into you, scanning you up and down. You wondered about how often Lucas had checked you out in the past.

You were dressed relatively lightly, only wearing some very short shorts that hugged your hips and rear nicely and a tank top that showed a generous amount of cleavage. You were dressed like this partly for the heat, and partly for Lucas' viewing pleasure.

"You're sure that I'm not bothering you, right?" You asked after a moment.

"Ah wouldn't have let ya in if ah didn't want to," he said.

You chuckled. "Right, yeah, I guess so."

You approached his desk, and Lucas' eyes couldn't help but wander, even if he was trying his best to keep them glued to his computer.

Right before you texted him, he'd been fantasizing about having sex with you in his godamn chair. It was difficult to look at you without feeling as though he'd somehow managed to sexually assault you without even having laid a single finger on you.

You bit your lip, desperately wanting to find something to say to break the slightly awkward tension lingering in the air. You looked at his computer, noticing the plans he's been making for his escape room game he's mentioned to you before. You figured you'd open up with that.

"Is this what you've been working on lately?" You asked.

His lips curled into a proud smirk at that. "Yeeeah. Ah've been hard at work fer this baby. Just plannin' out all the circuits ah'm gonna need," he said.

There was another window opened up on his computer. It had a bunch of formulas that you, admittedly, didn't understand one bit.

"Seems kinda complicated…" you muttered to yourself.

"Nah. It's basic math," Lucas said.

" _That's_ basic math to you?" 

"Yup."

"Geez, Lucas. You're pretty amazing, you know?" You said, genuinely meaning it.

Lucas visibly tensed at your comment, and the only 'intelligent' reply he could manage was 'Uh.' He wasn't used to hearing people outside of his family calling him amazing, or anything remotely positive at that.

You chuckled at his reaction. Lucas was great with numbers, but not so much with words; that was more your department.

Typically, he looked either bored or moody. It was so refreshing to see different reactions out of him. 

"How much time do you spend on these projects of yours anyway?" You asked.

"Meh… ah sometimes stay up 'til five in the mornin'. Sometimes ah stay up 'til ah pass out," he shrugged.

"Sheesh. No wonder you always look so tired. You need to take care of yourself," you said.

As you said that, Lucas stretched his back and shoulders and tossed his head from side to side, quite a few cracks sounded from his body as he groaned in discomfort.

This gave you an idea, albeit you weren't sure if it was a good one.

"Ah'm fine—what are ya doin'?" He asked as you stood behind him, placing your hands on his shoulders.

An embarrassing sound, somewhere between a moan and a groan, escaped him as you pressed your fingers into his muscles. You had to put a bit more effort into your little massage as he was still wearing his vest.

"You're real tense, Lucas. Being all hunched over your phone and computer all day isn't really doing any good for your back, huh?" You said.

"Yeeeah, okay—shit. Ah didn't know ya knew how to do this kinda shit," he said, trying to contain his groans.

"I've always wanted to try, so I've read up on massaging," you mused, "Can I put my hands underneath your vest? It'll feel even better, trust me," you asked him.

"Heh. Wanna feel me up? You just had to ask," he teased, looking back at you with a smirk.

You rolled your eyes, but you still smiled. "Soo… is that a yes?"

"Sure," was his reply. He repositioned himself so that the backrest of his chair wasn't in the way.

You slid your hands underneath his vest, noting that he wasn't wearing a shirt. You swore that you felt him shiver at the slightest touch of your hands on his skin. Such little contact made him shiver? How interesting.

You immediately started to knead the base of his shoulders, lifting and rubbing them with your fingers and the base of your hands. Lucas was a mess; you could feel his muscles popping underneath your fingers. 

He exhaled shakily as you gently rolled your knuckles on the sides of his spine, and you caught him slightly shifting in his chair.

You smiled at that, proud that you were making Lucas Baker, of all people, turn into a pile of mush at your hands. It had been a bold move on your part to do this to him; you knew that Lucas wasn't very fond of people touching him or being in his personal space. However, Lucas had never voiced any complaints whenever you gave him friendly touches in the past, and God knows he would complain if it bothered him.

You wanted to soften him up a bit, get him comfortable and in a good mood for the night. You didn't know just how far things would escalate between the two of you, but if Marguerite was telling the truth in how long he's been gunning for you, you had a feeling that you may be getting rather intimate with each other.

And when Lucas felt you remove your hands from underneath his clothes to move to his neck, he stiffened and let out a very low and subtle groan as your fingers pressed on each side of his neck, moving in circular motions. 

Lucas' brain was nearly fried from the relief that your ministrations brought him, though there were five thoughts that kept swirling around his head.

_'Oh God.'_

_'Oh Fuck.'_

_'This feels so fucking good.'_

_'Do not moan.'_

_'Do not get an erection.'_

He was internally fighting himself not to pitch a tent over a goddamn massage, but fuck, it felt good to have your hands on him like that. Lucas was severely touch-starved.

"Fuuuck…" he mumbled under his breath, making you chuckle.

"H-Hey… can you—uh," he stammered.

"Hm?"

"Ya know, fix up mah shoulders too?" He asked, you could make out an undertone of embarrassment in his voice.

Wordlessly, you moved your hands back underneath his vest to have access to his shoulders. You internally cringed at how stiff his shoulders were. Geez. 

You did enjoy seeing him in such a state of relaxation and enjoyment. It was a rare treat, a vulnerable moment of his that he was giving you, and only you, the privilege of seeing.

"There. How do you feel?" You asked as you pulled your hands away from him.

"Shit, (Y/N). Ah ain't felt this good in a while," he said as he rolled his shoulders, "Them hands o' yers sure can make a man feel nice," he added, smirking slightly.

That last comment had escaped him by accident. Had he really just flirted with you in a way that could be seen as subtly erotic? Lucas wasn't even sure himself. He's never flirted with anyone before, and he sucked at anything related to romance.

"Well, if you ever need another, just ask, and I'll put my hands to good use," you said.

"Might just take ya up on that," he said.

"I could even light some candles and break out the massage oil," you said in a teasing tone.

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "You gonna butter me up or somethin'?"

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm gonna do," you said with a small laugh.

"Riiiight," he said before standing up.

"Ain't much to do in here, but we can watch a movie if ya want," he said, jabbing his thumb in the direction of his box television set and VHS player that sat atop a desk at the foot of his bed.

"Yeah, why not?" You said.

"You can flop yer ass down on mah bed. Just warnin' ya: it ain't comfy," Lucas said as he headed over to his TV desk, crouching down to open up his movie drawer.

You did just that, climbing onto Lucas' bed and pressing your back against his pillows to get comfy. It wasn't so bad, not a luxurious mattress for sure, but not the worst.

You smiled; you found it rather interesting and endearing that even though Lucas was an engineering genius and amazing with technology and crazy gadgets, he still loved older technology. He was really passionate, and you loved that about him.

Lucas rummaged through his movies; he really only had horror movies: Halloween, Child's Play, The Shining, The Kindred, Scream, Friday the 13th, It, you name it.

"Ah've only got horror stuff," Lucas warned you.

"I mean, I wasn't expecting you to have a bunch of romcoms," you said, "Unless you've got a secret stash of chick flicks somewhere," you added.

He chuckled as he shook his head. "Nah. That's ma's thing."

He then settled on the movie Halloween, grabbing it and closing his drawer. 

"Halloween it is then," Lucas said.

"I'll admit: I'm a bit of a wuss. I might jump a few times," you said.

He popped the movie in his player, turning it on along with the TV and grabbing the remote. He then looked at you with an amused expression. 

"That might be more entertainin' than the movie itself," he said.

Lucas turned the volume down to an acceptable level where the two of you would hear without waking up his parents, and to your confusion, Lucas went to grab his computer chair instead of sitting next to you.

"Uh… Lucas?"

"Hm? Scared already? Ain't even started yet," he said, looking back at you.

"No, dumbo. Why are you grabbing your chair? Just sit with me," you said.

"You sure 'bout that?" Lucas asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course. Come on," you said, patting the empty space next to you.

Lucas silently complied, although a bit hesitantly. His bed was rather narrow, meaning that sitting next to you would mean that the two of you would be _very_ close to one another. If he were to accidentally touch you or press up against you in his bed, Lucas didn't know just how much self-restraint he had left in him.

And he was stiff as a board when he sat next to you. He swore that, even though he was wearing a vest, he could feel your body heat. Shit—you smelled good. He hadn't noticed when you first walked in, but now he did. Had you sprayed a bit of perfume on yourself before coming to his room?

Now, he was staring at you, licking his lips and swallowing so thickly it nearly hurt. He should be doing what you were doing: paying attention to the movie. He had to stop staring. If you noticed, it would be so awkward to explain himself.

Fucking hell—he should have fixed that damn AC. Lucas was pulling at the collar of his vest from how hot he was feeling at the moment.

He forced his gaze towards the movie, though his eyes still wandered, travelling lower as he watched your chest rise and fall. He narrowed his eyes—were you not wearing a bra at all? He swore he could see your nipples through your tank top.

Lucas almost felt like yelling at you. He was torn between loving and hating the way you made him feel. You were so overwhelming, but he knew that it was his own fault for keeping his feelings at bay for so long.

And to Lucas' absolute horror, you caught him staring at your breasts. He hadn't been too subtle about it, he supposed. He couldn't find any intelligent response when you raised an eyebrow at him.

"Heh. Ah—uh," he stammered as he focused his gaze back onto the television.

From the corner of his eye, he saw you smile. It left him both baffled and flustered. He was expecting you to get mad, maybe even smack him. He thought that you'd try to make up some excuse to leave, but you didn't. You didn't seem phased by his inappropriate staring.

It was getting hard for you to keep a straight face. Lucas was starting to affect you. Knowing that the man you liked wanted you _that_ much, you felt hot.

But you were getting ahead of yourself. You still needed to talk to him about your relationship. As much as you wanted to get in bed with Lucas, you weren't interested in a 'friends with benefits' relationship or a one-time fling. You wanted something real.

You knew you had to be blunt with Lucas. Beating around the bush wouldn't give any results, but it was more challenging than you had anticipated to blurt out that you liked him. 

You sighed rather heavily and reached for the remote that was at Lucas' side. You paused the movie, which earned you a quizzical look from Lucas.

"What'cha paused it for?" He asked.

"Your attention isn't really on the movie," you said—a bold statement on your part.

"Ah was watchin' it," he muttered, scratching at his stubble. 

"Yeah, sure. You know damn well that's not the case," you said.

He didn't respond; he looked down at his lap. Lucas' expression was nearly unreadable. 

"Lucas? Hey—look at me, Lucas," you said in a soft tone.

He barely did, only sparing you a side glance. You could see his cheeks turning a light hue of pink as beads of sweat trailed down the creases of his forehead. You've never seen Lucas this nervous before. Actually, you've _never_ seen him nervous in the past.

You made another bold move by gently placing your hand on his thigh, squeezing it affectionately. You heard him suck in a breath as he looked at your hand. He didn't swat it away, however.

"Lucas? Please," you said, wanting his attention.

When he finally looked at you, Lucas saw nothing but warmth in your eyes. He almost felt too embarrassed to maintain eye contact. Still, he let out a half-hearted joke at the whole situation.

"Shit. If ya keep lookin' at me like that, imma start thinkin' yer in love with me or somethin'," he chuckled breathlessly.

It was the look you gave him that sent sparks coursing throughout his entire body, making him feel like he'd been lit on fire: eyes shifting downwards as you bit your lip before giving him such a sweet, giddy-looking smile. But then, you'd occasionally look at his lips, making him subconsciously lick them.

"What's with that lo—" 

You rapidly cut him off, something you'd usually never do, but the circumstances were different.

"But, I _am_ in love with you," you said under your breath. 

You leaned in, ever so slightly closer to his lips, pressing your body against his in the process. You felt his warm breath brushing up against your lips; his breathing was laboured with every exhale shaking his body.

"And I know you are too," you said.

It was the final straw. Fuck it, Lucas thought. All of the padlocks he'd put up to keep his feelings at bay were snapped open. It was time to come to terms with the fact that he wanted you, oh so badly, and you'd let him have you if he simply caved into his desires. 

He didn't realize that he'd closed the gap until his chapped lips met your soft ones. The kiss itself was gentle, almost innocent, despite the suffocating tension of desire filling the air. It was a short kiss, a little peck that lasted only a few seconds before the two of you pulled away, leaving very little space between your lips. It was as if you were both testing the waters, assessing if it felt right.

And by God, it did. You immediately sought out another kiss from Lucas, smiling against him as you did. He had no objections, chest bursting with happiness for the first time in a long time.

It was Lucas' first kiss, and he didn't know why he was expecting to be some godlike expert. He was inexperienced, almost unsure of himself as he clumsily moved his lips against yours. It was rather embarrassing, but it felt so good that he was willing to hurt his pride over it.

Of course, you took notice of Lucas' lack of experience. It didn't surprise, nor did it bother you. You took the lead, setting the pace of the exchange. The hand that had been resting on his thigh moved to his face, fingers lingering upon his cheek. You pressed your other hand against his stomach, moving it up until your palm laid atop his heart.

In response, Lucas wrapped one of his arms around your waist, feeling as though his arm fit perfectly; it was like it was meant to hold onto you like that.

As you pulled away for a quick breather, Lucas licked his lips. Strawberry—you tasted like sweet strawberry chapstick. He noted that you knew what you were doing, that you had planned for all of this to happen. 

He hurriedly and greedily sought out your lips once more, not having had enough of them. He was getting more and more confident by the second, and judging by the hums of approval escaping you, Lucas was getting you excited.

You got bold, poking at his lips with your tongue, asking for entrance. He gave it to you immediately, and the primal groan that rumbled in his chest when your tongue brushed against his set your body on fire.

You couldn't help yourself when you climbed onto him, straddling his lap and pressing your breasts against him. You had broken the kiss in the process, but nobody was about to voice a complaint. You bit your lip; you could feel Lucas' bulge brushing up against your entrance.

Lucas held onto your hips, slightly slipping his hands into your shorts so that his calloused fingers could stroke your flesh.

"If this is sum kinda sick joke, ah swear imma…" he mumbled more to himself than you.

You shook your head and leaned in for another kiss, though you only pecked the very corner of his lips to tease him. You swore you heard Lucas whine a little.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, trailing kisses on his cheek until you reached his ear.

"I love you, Lucas," you whispered, making him shiver.

You smirked as you ran your fingers through his short hair, massaging his scalp as you slowly licked his earlobe.

"Fuuuck," Lucas growled, digging his fingers into your skin. 

Even underneath the layers of clothing, you felt his dick twitch between your legs. You ground on his length, and you moaned softly at the slight friction it provided to your heat.

At the sound of your moan, Lucas looked at you with wide and lustful eyes, but there was something else in them. He didn't need to be good with words; his eyes spoke for him. _'I love you so fucking much'_ is what they said.

"Hell, (Y/N), if ya keep doin' that… ah don't—ah won't be able to hold back," he said breathlessly, nearly panting.

You kept grinding on him as his hands settled on your ass. You couldn't help the needy little whines that escaped you. You needed more relief, and these clothes were in the way of getting what you wanted.

"Lucas, please. I want you," you pleaded.

Lucas didn't need to be told twice. He felt his pride and confidence spike through the roof as he heard you plead for him in such a sultry tone. He watched with a smirk as you desperately ground onto his lap. God did it make his cock throb seeing just how horny you were because of him.

He held you tightly against his body, hands moving underneath your tank top so that he could caress the curves of your body. You could feel his thumbs resting just underneath your breasts.

"Yeeeah… imma take care o' ya, ah promise. But we gotta be real quiet, okay, babygirl?" He said in a low tone.

You shifted in his lap, squeezing your thighs together as you felt your shorts soaking with your excitement. Lucas' thick southern accent was beyond seductive when husky as it was. But it was the nickname that he gave you that made you feel your pulse between your legs.

"I'm your babygirl," you repeated.

Lucas moaned at the almost innocent tone of your voice. You were officially his, and he'd be damned if he ever let anyone lay a filthy hand on you. He'd never let you go.

He glanced over to his computer desk, biting his lip as he remembered the dream he had the other night, the one where he had you bent over for him.

Lucas turned his attention back to you after a short moment, gliding his hands across the soft flesh of your breasts. He very lightly brushed his fingers against your hardened nipples, causing you to moan softly and push your chest against his hands.

"Look 'ere, baby—mah bed's real creaky. Might make too much noise if ah start poundin' into ya," he paused to lick his lips as he took your breasts into his hands, "So, if it's alright whit'cha, ah'd like to bend ya over mah desk over there."

You nodded rather vehemently. You were glad that Lucas was getting into the mood and offering to take control of you. While you didn't mind being on top every so often, you definitely loved being submissive, and the thought of Lucas fucking you from behind was making your cunt ache.

"Yes-yes-yes. Please, do," you said.

Lucas chuckled at your enthusiasm, watching with a smirk as you scurried off his lap to make way for his desk where you pressed your back against the edge.

He got off his bed, stalking towards you as he looked you up and down with a predatory glint in his eyes. He didn't miss the subtle movement of your thighs rubbing against one another as you tried to satisfy your ache. Your eyes were wide and glossy with need, begging for his touch.

As soon as he stood in front of you, Lucas swooped down to capture your lips in a hot, messy kiss. He took a brief moment to mentally congratulate himself for pulling off a smooth move.

You moaned into the kiss as Lucas pressed against you. You felt so small compared to him, and you loved it. You parted your legs, allowing Lucas to push his erection against your pussy. He felt so big; you could hardly wait.

Without him needing to ask, you parted your lips, allowing his tongue entrance. He was messy in his techniques, but you weren't expecting perfection out of him. And quite frankly, you were enjoying his messy way of French-kissing you. You moaned whenever his tongue would glide over yours; the feeling was beyond intimate.

Pulling away, Lucas had a small string of saliva dripping down his chin but damn, was he looking delicious with how swollen his lips were from all the passionate kissing.

It was too damn hot, and clothes had to come off. You needed your new boyfriend's naked body right now, or you'd go insane.

Your hands were clammy from the heat, so you fumbled for a few seconds with the zipper of Lucas' vest before finally undoing it. He helped you pull the dreaded thing off of him, carelessly tossing it to the floor.

You admired his chest. Lucas was lean, practically no muscle, but that didn't bother you; you liked thinner men. He didn't have any hair, save for his attractive happy trail right between very faint V-lines which had you licking your lips.

Lucas felt a wave of uncertainty fall upon him as he watched you shamelessly analyze his body. He knew that he wasn't the most attractive man out there, not like the hunks in porn movies, but you seemed to be satisfied, so why worry about that?

You ran your hands all over his body, trailing your nails every so often, causing him to moan as his skin twitched underneath your touch. You giggled at that and pressed sweet kisses to his collarbone.

As you did so, Lucas gripped the hem of your tank top and began to pull it upwards until your breasts were exposed to him. You pulled away from Lucas' chest to lift your arms, permitting him to completely remove your top. He groaned at the sight of them. He's been dying to rip your top off ever since he noticed your nipples protruding.

"There we go. Fuck—look at ya," Lucas muttered as his larger hands cupped your breasts, teasing the flesh around your nipples, "Teasin' me like that with them perky lil' nipples o' yers like ya did earlier… you wanted this to happen, huh?"

"I—" your sentence was cut off by a moan escaping you as you felt Lucas press his tongue against your right nipple.

He briefly removed his mouth from your chest to suck on his fingers, coating them with his saliva. His now lubricated fingers pinched and rolled your left nipple as his mouth went back to work, alternating between sucking and licking. 

You hummed in satisfaction as you wrapped your arms around Lucas' neck, reaching one of your hands to massage his scalp. He loved the tingling feeling that your fingers brought him.

You felt Lucas chuckle against your chest, pleased with your little mewls of pleasure. His tongue felt amazing on your breasts, and you couldn't help but wonder what it'd feel like against your pussy. Just the thought made your clit throb almost painfully.

Lucas pulled away from your chest, pressing a kiss to the valley of your breasts before trailing his tongue up to your pulse. You had to slap a hand over your mouth to keep your moans at a low volume.

He gently sucked and licked various spots of your neck, occasionally lightly biting the sensitive flesh. As much as he wanted to leave a trail of purple marks on your neck, he didn't want to leave a visual announcement to his entire family that the two of you had had sex.

He was enjoying how needy you were underneath him. You were like a bitch in heat, panting so heavily that he felt your chest heaving against him as you trembled in excitement. You were grinding against his erection that still snuggly rested against your entrance.

Shit—he was real tight in his jeans. Lucas swore that he's never been this goddamn hard in his life. He wondered how you were doing down there, how wet you were for him.

As he abandoned your neck to capture your lips in another sloppy kiss, he trailed his hand lower and lower until he reached the waistband of your shorts. You whimpered and thrust your hips against his hand to prompt him to touch you. He chuckled into the kiss, but he complied with your request. 

He eagerly slid his hand inside of your shorts, and when he ran his fingers along your slit, he broke the kiss, looking at you with wide eyes.

"No fuckin' way… yer drenched. Shit, babygirl," he said in a husky voice.

You bit your lip and glanced off to the side, somewhat embarrassed. "L-Lucas, please! Please just—" 

You couldn't finish your sentence; your words had abandoned you when you felt Lucas' fingers draw slow, teasing circles around your clit.

"What d'ya need? C'mon, you can tell me," Lucas said in a mocking tone, smirking at the fact that you were turning into putty in his hands.

"I—can you… eat me out," you whispered, slightly embarrassed by your own request, "If y-you're comfortable with that," you added, not wanting Lucas to feel forced into anything.

But he was already eagerly sliding down your shorts, leaving you completely naked in front of him. 

"Oooh baby. Ya want me to put mah mouth on yer purrty pussy? Baby, ain't nothin' ah'd like more than taste how wet you are fer me," he said.

Lucas pushed his keyboard to the far end of his desk, gripping onto your hips as he sat you on the edge of the desk. You immediately spread your legs for him, making him growl as he looked at you hungrily.

"God damn. Ah could cum just lookin' at ya, babygirl," he said.

He snaked his hands along your inner thighs, chuckling when he noticed the glistening trails of your lube pouring out of your cunt and trailing down your thighs. You panted as you felt his thumbs stroke your outer labia. He was so close to where you wanted him to be, but he was purposefully taking his time with you, building up your sexual frustration to intense levels.

Lucas licked his lips, mouth watering as he admired every little inch of your body. He sunk to his knees, levelling himself with your soaked core.

"Yer drippin' all over yerself," he said as he spread your lips.

"Lucas…" you begged, unable to wait any longer. You needed him so badly.

He teasingly trailed kisses along your inner thighs, enjoying the way your legs trembled for him. You could feel his hot breath on your pussy, and you had to restrain yourself to not push his face right into you out of desperation. 

Though he tried to mask it with confidence and smug dirty talk, Lucas was nervous. He wanted to make you cum and writhe, make you moan his name, but he's never done anything like this before. He hoped that the knowledge he gathered from articles and homemade porn videos featuring real couples would come in handy. 

But the sound of your sweet, desperate voice chanting choruses of _'Lucas, please, Lucas,'_ edged him on, encouraging him to just go for it.

You sighed in relief when you felt Lucas slowly drag his tongue up your heat, very lightly flicking your clit in the process.

Both his hands rested on your thighs, gripping them as he traced circles around your clit with the tip of his tongue. And finally, he flattened his tongue against your sensitive bud, licking it in lateral movements.

"O-Oh, God—Lucas!" You moaned, biting your lip to keep your volume down.

"That feel good?" He asked in a husky tone.

"Yessss…" you said breathlessly.

Your soft, breathless moans encouraged him to apply more pressure to your clit, picking up his pace as well. He glanced at you, noticing how both your hands were firmly clamped against your mouth. He smirked at the sight, proud that he was making you struggle to keep it down with the mere usage of his tongue.

He gently sucked on your clit, making you accidentally yelp at the feeling. You could feel Lucas' saliva dripping along your entrance, making you even wetter than you already were. The room was filled with the sounds of Lucas' lewd slurping and your whines of pleasure, which you were desperately trying to contain. You'd be screaming his name if you could.

You glanced down, making eye contact with your boyfriend as he altered between sucking and licking your clit. It was such a sexy sight to see him between your legs like that, and he seemed so confident as he kept his gaze on you, gauging your reactions until you got flustered and looked away with a blush coating your cheeks. You felt his lips curl into a smirk; Lucas was happy that he had such an effect on you.

As he kept abusing your clit, your body involuntarily jerked, causing you to press yourself against Lucas' mouth rather roughly.

"S-Sorry," you apologized between moans.

He didn't mind. Not one bit. In fact, Lucas growled in arousal and pressed himself so firmly against your cunt that you wondered if he could even breathe. He gripped your thighs so hard that you were sure he'd leave bruises, but in the ecstasy, what would generally be somewhat painful felt pleasurable. You'd be lying if you said you weren't enjoying how ravenous Lucas was acting.

He pulled away from you, heavily panting as he caught his breath. He chuckled, almost darkly, at the sight of your wet, swollen pussy. He pressed his thumb to your clit and rubbed rapid circles.

You moaned as Lucas slipped three of his long fingers inside of you with ease. He groaned as he did so, loving how wet, warm and tight you felt around his fingers. He could only imagine how great his cock would feel inside of you.

You whimpered as he slowly pulled his fingers out, and you shook as Lucas analyzed his dripping wet fingers, a wide smirk slowly forming on his features. You were so, so close, and Lucas was teasing you.

"God damn, ya taste so good, baby. Ah could have mah face between yer legs fer hours," he said, bringing his fingers to his mouth to lick them clean, groaning as he did.

"Lucas, please," You whined.

He gave you a devilish grin. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Please just—I'm so close, Lucas. Please let me cum," you begged, wiggling your hips for emphasis.

You moaned in relief when Lucas, once again, slid his fingers inside your pussy. He wasted no time in roughly pumping them in and out of you. He paid attention to your reactions as he shifted his fingers around, wanting to find your most sensitive spot. When he hit it, you threw your head back with your hand clamped over your mouth as you let out a throaty moan.

"There we go…" Lucas whispered huskily as he continuously curled his fingers against your G-spot.

He wasn't done with you just yet. He tilted his head and leaned down to lavish your clit with such passion and vigour that you couldn't resist grinding against his fingers and tongue. Judging by his seductive growls, Lucas didn't mind one bit.

You were close, Lucas knew that for sure. Your legs shook, and your toes were curling as your breathing got excessively laboured. You were getting wetter by the second; it was to the point where droplets of your juices were splashing onto his hand.

"Lucaaaasss… I'm gonna—you're gonna make me cum!" You moaned.

Lucas accelerated his treatment as those words left you, making your stomach coil until you couldn't take it anymore. You convulsed around his fingers, and your clit pulsed as you greedily released the knot. One of your hands pushed the back of Lucas' head, pressing him against your pussy as you cummed for him.

As you came back to your senses after your wonderful orgasm, your eyes widened as you realized that you had cummed all over your boyfriend's face. You were, admittedly, a little embarrassed. You should have mentioned to him that you tended to squirt a bit, you thought.

Lucas stood up, licking his lips with a seductive smirk on his face; some of your cum dripped down his chin. It was a rather hot sight to behold.

"I'm… sorry, Lucas," you said, causing him to look at you quizzically.

You gestured to his mouth, which was completely drenched in your cum. Once Lucas caught your drift, he smirked and slowly ran his tongue along his lips before wiping at the trail of cum on his chin. He had no shame in licking his hand clean.

"The fuck are ya sorry for?" He asked.

"W-Well… I've never cummed on a guy's face, and I just…" you stammered.

He quirked a brow. "Really now? Ah'm a lucky bastard."

You giggled at his response, feeling more at ease, and slid off his desk. You glanced down, and your breath hitched at the sight of his throbbing cock bulging through his jeans. You bit your lip; he must be feeling so damn constricted.

You hooked your fingers in his jeans and pulled him closer to you. You could feel Lucas' piercing gaze as he carefully watched you. You palmed him through his jeans, earning you a groan from Lucas and a twitch from his dick. 

As you felt him up, you did your best to keep a straight face, but you couldn't help it when your mouth fell agape. What in the world was Lucas packing down there?! He felt like a goddamn log.

Lucas watched as you quickly, and rather skillfully, loosened his belt and undid the button and zip of his jeans. He moaned in relief, already feeling less constricted.

You snaked your hand into his boxers, pulling out probably one of, if not _the_ fattest cock you've ever had the pleasure of holding. You shook your head, fully sliding down his pants and underwear so that the two of you were fully naked.

You swallowed thickly as you stared at his dick in wonder, licking your lips at the delicious sight of the swollen member that oozed with a generous amount of pre-cum. The more you stared, the more Lucas' breathing shook.

You wrapped both your hands around his shaft, slowly pumping it as you took in Lucas' little groans and the way his dick pulsed in your hands. Lucas didn't physically look like the type of man that would be this well-endowed, but you sure as hell weren't complaining.

"You're so damn big," you whispered before looking him in the eye, "Is it even going to fit in me?"

Lucas gulped. Those big, doe-like eyes of yours were getting to him. How did you manage to look and sound so innocent when saying things like that. He felt as though he had snapped right there.

"Turn around," he said.

"Wha—?"

"Turn around and bend over," he growled as he gripped your hips.

"But… don't you want a blowjob?" You asked.

Lucas paused, considering your offer, but he settled on declining. "There'll be plenty o' time fer that later. Right now, ah need to feel yer cunt around mah dick. C'mon, babygirl, turn around."

He didn't need to repeat himself again; you turned around and bent over his desk, resting your cheek on your arms as you presented your ass and pussy to him. You were so eager for his cock.

Lucas ran his fingers down your back, sending shivers throughout your spine. He then tightly gripped your ass, squeezing the soft flesh as he let out a low chuckle.

"Fuckin' 'ell. You have got one niiice ass. Shit, ah'd love to spank that purrty thang," he muttered.

You looked back at him with a desperate look in your eyes. "I wouldn't mind if you did."

Lucas groaned, and you could feel the wet tip of his cock rubbing against your entrance. The anticipation was killing you.

"Yer on the pill, right?" He asked.

"I have a copper coil."

"Even better."

With a firm grip on your hips, Lucas inserted the tip of his dick inside of you, causing you to squirm in desperation. He groaned and hissed as he slowly slid himself inside of you; you were so damn tight and hot, and he could already feel your walls fluttering around him.

You were already a panting mess, and he hadn't even begun thrusting yet. You had never felt so full in your entire life; you were being stretched beyond anything you could have ever imagined.

He didn't mean to brag, but Lucas knew that he was big, so he couldn't help but drool as he watched his entire cock fit to the hilt. 

"Fuuuck. How much dick can ya take, babygirl?" He groaned.

You panted and squirmed as you felt Lucas' tip hit your cervix. "L-Lucas, just fuck me alr—ooooh God!"

A moan cut you off as Lucas finally thrust his hips into you, taking care to fully remove himself before slamming back inside of you. He started out with slow yet strong and deep thrusts, making you feel every inch of his cock, and God, you could feel _every_ inch, every pulsing and bulging vein.

It felt amazing, and you were already hiding your face in your arms to muffle your moans.

"Ooooh baby," Lucas paused, hissing in pleasure, "Ah've been waitin' so goddamn long fer this."

His own words edged him on, making him pick up the pace in the slightest. He had been careful not to make too much noise up to this point, but at the moment, he couldn't care less if his family heard the sounds of slapping skin.

Lucas pressed his palm against your back, pressing you down as if to assert his dominance over you as he fucked you from behind. His other hand kept its grip on your hip, pulling you onto his dick with every thrust.

You moaned incoherent cusses as Lucas continuously hit your sweet spot with such precision and strength that you felt dizzy from the overwhelming pleasure. You were so glad that he'd taken a mental note of your G-spot's location, something that your ex had not bothered doing.

"F-Faster, Lucas! Fuck me harder, baby!" You moaned.

Lucas groaned as he picked up the pace, the sound of his rough thrusts echoed throughout the bedroom as did your muffled moans and his guttural groans.

"O-Oh God! That's so—so fucking deep," you cried out, eyes nearly watering as he hit your G-spot and cervix.

"Yer takin' me so goddamn good. Shiiiiit, babygirl. Ya like mah big dick poundin' ya?" He said through clenched teeth.

"Yes-yes-yessss! You're so big! Fuck—you're filling me up!" You moaned.

You bit down on your hand as Lucas pounded you harder; you might have bruises in the morning. He was enjoying all of your compliments; they made his cock twitch inside of you every single time.

Lucas growled and dug his fingers into your back when he felt you match his thrusts, meeting him halfway with such an impact that he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold.

He wanted to feel you cum around his length, but it was so difficult to delay his own orgasm when your walls were milking his cock as they were. And the sweet yet filthy things you moaned were like intoxicating aphrodisiacs.

You looked back, nearly drooling at the sight of Lucas looking all hot and bothered as he fucked you. His teeth were firmly clenched as his eyes fluttered closed whenever he'd thrown his head back. He was a sweaty mess; you could see beads of perspiration dripping down his chest as he panted. His cheeks were flushed as he bit his lips to contain his groans.

You scratched at the desk; the sight of your boyfriend and the pleasure he was giving you was edging you closer and closer to your release. You knew he was close as well; the frantic twitching of his cock made it obvious.

"L-Lucas! Don't stop. I'm gonna cum again," you moaned.

"Oh yeah, baby. Fuck-fuck-fuck. Do it! Ah want'cha to—fuck—squirt on mah dick," he growled, giving you a firm smack on the ass.

That was all you needed. Lucas' relentless pounding and his husky southern accent granting you permission to cum. Your pussy violently convulsed around him, causing Lucas to let out a primal-sounding growl. You released the knot that had formed, and your cum leaked all over Lucas' length and pelvis.

"Imma… imma cum too, babygirl!" He huffed, no longer being to handle your tightness.

He slammed himself inside of you one last time, letting out breathless moans as he shot a thick load of warm cum deep inside your cunt. He made sure to keep himself firmly plugged, making you take every single drop of his cum. The feeling was both intimate and filthy; you loved it.

The two of you breathed heavily as you rode out your post-orgasm high. Lucas removed his softening length from you as he came back to his senses. He watched in satisfaction the mess he's made of you with a mixture of his and your cum trailing down your legs.

You managed to shakily stand upright, turning around to face Lucas. You gave him a sweet smile and an innocent, love-filled peck to his lips.

"Shit…" Lucas muttered as if processing what just happened.

"How do you feel?" You asked.

"Jesus. Ah feel fuckin' great. Ah don't remember the last time ah felt this good," he said with a lazy smirk.

"Good, good. I feel good too. You were amazing, Lucas," you said.

Lucas felt his chest swell with pride at that. Sure, he wasn't too proud that he was nearing his 26th birthday and only now losing his virginity, but hell, he was damn proud that he managed to make something special out of his first time.

He gave you another kiss, catching you a bit off guard. You figured that it was his way of expressing his thanks.

"Lemme just get changed into sum clean pants, yeah?" He said.

You nodded as he turned to his dresser drawer next to his bed, pulling out some dark grey sweatpants. Meanwhile, you glanced down at your discarded clothing, mentally chastising yourself for not bringing any clean garments for the night. 

Your tank top was salvageable, so you put that back on, but your shorts were completely soaked, and you didn't feel like sleeping in your fluids.

You picked up your shorts, using it as a towel to wipe at the cum dripping down your thighs. They were already a mess, so you didn't care if you made them any dirtier.

Tossing them back to the floor, you approached Lucas. "Hey, uh, Lucas?"

"Hm?"

"Can I, uh, borrow some of your clothes? My shorts are kind of a mess," you shyly asked.

He looked at you in amusement, but he still dug through his stuff and handed you some light grey sweatpants.

"You seriously gettin' shy on me after ya just seduced me?" He teased.

"Oh, hush up," you said as you slipped on the pants. They were a little long on you, but considering his lanky frame, they fit you rather well.

You heard Lucas' bed creak as he flopped onto the mattress, letting out a tired sigh. "Whew. Ah think imma head to bed earlier than usual tonight. Ah ain't got an ounce of energy left."

You hummed in agreement as you climbed into bed with him, draping one your legs over him as you cuddled up to his chest. He snaked his arm underneath your neck in response.

"We got kinda carried away there near the end. So much for being quiet, huh?" You said.

"Worth it," he said.

As you yawned, Lucas gripped his thin blanket and draped it over your bodies. You looked up to press a little kiss to his jaw.

"G'night, Lucas," you said softly.

"Night, babygirl," he said, making your lips curl into a smile.

Lucas took a final peek at the cute woman curled up to his body, genuinely smiling for the first time in forever. He didn't know what he did to deserve getting you for himself, but he sure as hell wouldn't be the one to complain about it.

Now, hopefully, the morning wouldn't be too awkward, should his parents have heard the two of you going at it.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what I do and want to show me a little extra love? You can always support me on Ko-fi, which is, of course, 100% optional: https://ko-fi.com/bloodybritt26


End file.
